1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a soft-synthetic resin contain for sealing fruit juice or milk or other dairy or other liquids, and in particular relates to like blow-molded containers.
2Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, a blow molding machine is used to manufacture this category of containers. In a blow molding machine, a synthetic resin tubular blank while continuously being supplied is introduced between a pair of molds. With molds closed, the blank is blown by means of a hollow conduit placed in the blank to produce a product. When a nozzle for infusing a fluid into the container is desired to be provided for containers of this type, the nozzle has to be formed in the form of a projection for the reasons of blow manufacturing and usage of the infusion nozzle itself. The nozzles will obstruct transportation and/or display of the containers because of their projecting form. When drinking straws are desired to be offered along with containers in other cases, they may conventionally be provided separately or fixed to containers. The former will be a burden with regard to sales operation. The latter requires an extra space and costs more.